Don't Talk to Strangers
by iPaulyJwoww
Summary: This is a Jersey Shore fan fic where Pauly and his friends kidnap Jenni and while his friends have 'plans' on what they are going to do with her Pauly may be just falling in love with her...
1. Chapter 1

**There may be a few mistakes but I really wanted to get this story up for Jerzday. Check out my other Jersey Shore fan fics. I have another new one with this one so read it please (:**

**Hope you like it and to see the two banners for this story go to 'deviant art' website and search 'AlliBieber' that is my profile and I have tons of banners for all of my stories (:**

Strangers ch.1

It was late and Jenni had just gotten in a fight with Rodger. She was walking home alone to go back to her house. She felt her phone vibrate in her clutch and pulled it out.

The caller ID read 'Rodger'. She sighed before answering the phone. Rodger was clearly frustrated when he answered.

"Where are you Jenni?" He said in defeat. The fight was stupid and he just wanted to get Jenni and go back to their house.

"I'm walking home, I should be there soon." Jenni said before hanging up her phone and putting it back in her clutch.

Jenni continued walking but then she noticed there was no one on the street with her but she felt like she was being watched. But she pushed the feeling aside and continued walking.

Suddenly something moved out of the corner of her eye and she turned looking around everywhere a full 360 degree turn. But nothing was there so she proceeded down the quiet street.

She was alert though listening to every sound around her. She felt like she was overreacting but she was scared now.

Jenni quickened her pace and turned the corner to see she was still about six streets away from her and Rodger's house. Right now she just wanted to get to her house, walk in the door tell him she was sorry and make up.

She was a few streets away from hers when it happened. She was being yanked backwards and out of fear and instinct she shut her eyes.

When she reopened them and it was too dark to see, but she could tell a man like figure was close to her then he shoved a cloth over her face and dragged her with him.

Jenni tried screaming, screamed her lungs out for half a mile when the man couldn't take it anymore and shoved her down a hill.

She desperately threw her tan hands out trying to get ahold of something. After a few moments of lunging at air she finally got ahold of something. It was a hand! She couldn't help but feel relief.

Someone had actually come to help her she thought! "You alright there?" The person asked. She looked up to see a man about her age, his dark hair was gelled up into a blowout and he was tan. His face was soft and his lips were in the shape of a rose bud.

All in all he was her type and he was hot, if it wasn't for the current situation and if she wasn't with Rodger she would have been flirting with him now. He looked familiar though, but she couldn't understand where she had seen him before.

"Uh… can you speak or…." He said slowly, and Jenni realizes she had been staring.

"Um yeah sorry, no I'm not ok I've been mugged." She cried out almost on the brink of tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Would you like a ride or something? My cars just up there, I can drive you home." He spoke quickly like he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

She was exhausted and she did not feel like walking so at the time his offer sounded great but she had only just met him and all and all she wanted was just to get home to Rodger.

He pulled her up and started walking towards his car. She considered breaking his grip on her hand but it was too tight.

When they got in the car and she was about to tell him she would walk home instead. But instead he pushed her in. She watched him get in the back with her and then he signaled someone to drive.

"Maybe I will just walk home instead." Jenni said hopefully. He turned around with a slight grin that made her feel uneasy.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you _don't talk to strangers_?"

He drew his hand back and the next thing she felt was a sharp blow to her head before blacking out.

.

Jenni woke up on a dirty mattress; she had a stinging sensation inside her read. The room was dark, empty and cold.

Jenni attempted to feel her head. That was when she realized she couldn't move; she was completely tied down. She looked around the room for any sign of life, anyone that could help. She couldn't remember how she even got there.

She remembered being offered a ride and being pushed into a car, but after that… blank. There weren't any windows just one door at the other side of the room, which wasn't very big.

All Jenni could think was this must be a dream. She heard voices outside the door and she clenched her eyes tight hoping if they thought she was sleeping then they would go away.

The door opened and three people walked in. "God how hard did you hit her." One of them said. "Not hard enough to kill her… I think." A different voice replied.

"So what should we do with her?" The first voice said and then a familiar voice said, "Oh I have plenty of ideas…"

Before Jenni realized what she was doing she swallowed. She hoped they didn't hear her. She held her breath as she heard footsteps approaching her.

The mattress depressed and Jenni felt a hot breath against her neck. He lent forward and whispered, "I know you're awake."

A scream caught in her throat as she opened her eyes that met with two familiar brown ones.

Another man walked up behind him and she recognized him as the one that mugged her… or so she thought at the time.

The one holding himself above her had his eyes traveling up and down Jenni's body with a smirk on his face.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust and the other two behind him were laughing. "I don't think she likes you checking her out Pauly." Jenni had seen him before with that name on the news last night. He had broken out of prison and killed a few people in the process.

She was in the hands of Paul Delvecchio…. Realization dawned over her. "Fuck," She mumbled. Pauly laughed, "Oh no we'll do that later," he said getting off of the mattress.

"Do me a favor sweetheart; don't EVER try to deceive me again." Pauly said before he kicked the side of the scared brunette's ribs.

She curled up in a ball from the pain. Pauly yanked Jenni's hair forcing her to look at him. "Do you understand me?" He seethed. She nodded then he slapped her hard across the face. "ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" Shouted the familiar voice, she couldn't breathe let alone talk.

"Yes" She managed to squeak out. "Good," He smirked and let go of her hair. All three of them walked out.

Just before Pauly walked out he said, "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone. Oh wait you can't" With one last smirk he left slamming the door and locking it.

Unfortunately this wasn't a dream like Jenni had hoped. All she wanted right now was to be in bed cuddled next to Rodger. Even if they were fighting she didn't care. She missed him like crazy and wished he could come save her. The only problem was, Rodger would have no idea where Jenni was. She also knew there was a chance she wouldn't even get out of wherever she was. And if she did where would she go? She could be in a different country for all she knew.

But what if they killed her, then she definitely wouldn't be getting out of this hell hole.

Tears were sliding down Jenni's cheeks she kept thinking of what would have happened if she wouldn't have gotten in that argument with Rodger. Or what would have happened if she would have just ran after he had helped her up.

But that wouldn't change anything now. She started shaking as she cried more. Rodger would probably think that Jenni left him or something.

She choked out more tears which soon led to actual chocking. She thought maybe it was better to dir so she wouldn't have to suffer.

She gasped and coughed, nearly throwing up. The door flung open to reveal Pauly. "What the fuck is… Aw shit."

Within minutes he was by her side. She was practically hyperventilating and it was only getting worse because he was so close to her.

The ropes were untied and he raised his hand, which made her think he was going to slap her again, but instead grabbed her wrist.

"Stop squirming I'm trying to take your pulse… shit, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he panicked. He took her face in his hands forcing the young adult to look at him. "Look, I think you're ribs may be broken. You've got to stop crying and focus on controlling your breathing. If you don't you could die." He said as calmly as possible.

Jenni listened to him and stopped crying. He put his arm around her rubbing his hand up and down her back, which strangely was comforting to her.

Soon enough her breathing had gone back to normal and he let out a sigh of relief. Jenni couldn't understand why he was being so nice to her though.

"There, see what happens when you actually listen to me," He said with a satisfied smirk.

Then he began pulling up her shirt, and she shoved his hands away and gave him a pleading look not to do anything to her.

"I have to pull it up to check for broken bones." He said, the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice.

He reached for her shirt again and this time she didn't move in fear of getting hit. He stared at her now bare torso and licked his lips.

"Creep" She said under her breath thinking he wouldn't be able to hear it.

"What was that?" He said looking up at her.

"Nothing," She said slightly nervous that maybe he did hear what she had said.

"That is what I thought." He traced his fingers along the bottom of her rib cage, pressing down ever so lightly in certain areas. "No, nothing seems to be broken maybe it was a false alarm."

He continued tracing his fingers across it; he noticed the look of absolute disgust on Jenni's face and smirked. When he looked away she rolled her eyes and gave him the middle finger in her mind, but not for real. She wasn't stupid.

"What's your name?" He said still rubbing her torso.

"Jenni," She said almost regretting it. She wished she would have lied and said it was something else but that isn't really an option any more.

"Jenni, I'm not going to try anything on you… well not yet." He said and she felt a vomiting sensation.

"Can you put my shirt back down I'm cold?" Jenni asked in a hopeful tone.

"I don't mind warming you up." He replied pulling her closer.

"N-n-no I'm fine." She said quickly. He let out a fake sigh, "What's the magic word?" He asked.

Jenni didn't think he could possibly be serious but he just waited for an answer so she let out a quiet "please".

He laughed, "No its 'I love you Pauly and I want to have your babies'."

He sat looking at her expectantly, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm not saying that." She spoke looking him right in the eyes. The smile on his face vanished and was replaced with a look of anger.

He dug his fingernails into her arm and she let out a gasp of pain. "You will say whatever I want you to say, got it?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not going to say that." She replied calmly.

His eyes flashed dangerously, "You will say whatever I want you to say and you will do whatever I want you to do. Do you know why? Because you're mine and there isn't anything in the world that can stop me from doing what I want' If I wanted to kill you right now, I would!"

He pinned her down and his face was close to hers. "Then why don't you just do it? Go on kill me, it would be much better than being around you," She retorted.

He looked like he wanted to punch her but for some reason he held back, an evil smile across his face.

"But why give you the satisfaction; there are still plenty of things I want to do with you and when I eventually decide I want to kill you, I'm going to do it slow, real slow so you can feel every second of the pain. By the time I'm done you will be begging me for death." And then he did punch her, in the fasce.

It was hard but not hard enough to make her pass out which she was sure was he wanted, that sick bastard. She wanted to cry but at that point she was beyond it.

He left the room locking the door but surprisingly leaving her untied. This time though she paid attention to her surroundings.

Through the door she had gathered that she was on the second floor which she guessed was pretty high up. Also she could see a window through the door and all she seen was cornfields so that meant they were in the middle of nowhere.

If only she could find a way out of the stupid room.

She sat for a few hours contemplating all of this but still she had come up with nothing. She stood ip and began pacing up and down the length of the small room. The something caught her eye.

A video camera, the son a bitch was watching her. Just then she was struck with a brilliant idea. She knew the risks but also knew that this might be her only way out.

**Hope you liked it and please review (:  
>iPaulyJwoww<strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Not really much to say but here is the next chapter, and I hope you love it (:  
><strong>

Jenni looked around the old room in search of anything she could use to help her get out. She looked up at the camera in disgust. She knew those fuckers were watching her every move. They were probably enjoying her frustration and hoping she continue to look desperate.

And she hated that so much because she was never a desperate person. Never in her life was she, well until now of course. She was never desperate for a guy, for attention, for anything, but these fuckers made her desperate.

She glared at the camera even though she knew it would do nothing, it wouldn't change what they were thinking. If anything it would only make them enjoy her frustration more. She knew that it wouldn't change the fact that she was even put it this position. But she felt like this might help her mind go to the slightest but of ease knowing she did. She continued to look for something to use other than the dirty mattress there was a metal pole and a bottle of water.

She knew if she had any hope she would have to move fast and not think twice about what she was going to do. Jenni lunged for the pole and smashed the camera, pieces of metal and plastic falling to the floor. She stood almost in shock that she took charge and did something. She continued to stare at the shattered camera pieces on the ground until someone downstairs yelled, "That fucking bitch!"

Haste footsteps were approaching the room then it occurred to Jenni she didn't know where she would be going she just had to go fast. Her goal was to go out the window that she had earlier seen.

The door flew open almost hitting Jenni and Pauly barged in, "You little bitch do you know who much that fucking camera cost? Well it probably cost more than you are worth!" he stopped short and realized that Jenni wasn't there.

His eyes scanned the room searching for the girl. Confusion washed over his face. His eyes landed on the door where she was hiding behind. Then Jenni shoved the door as hard as she could into him making him stumble back but not completely fall, then she kicked him where she knew it would hurt the most. He dropped to the ground holding his groin in agony. She ran to the window and to much of her relief the window was open.

She jumped out of the window trying to land on a bush so it wouldn't hurt as bad, then she brushed herself off and ran. Pauly yelled between breaths, "Mike, Ron, Vinny… quick she is getting away!"

Then she ran, straight towards the cornfield because that was all that surrounded the house, in the middle of nowhere. Jenni couldn't tell you what country she was in, let alone state, or town. The front door opened and she glanced back to see four guys running after her. She took a deep breath and ran in different directions hoping it would make it harder for them to find her.

She ran and ran but there was no hope. She looked back and seen that her idea hardly worked at all and the guy with the biggest body close behind. Then she tripped and fell to the ground. She knew that her entire plan was over and she was going to get it.

The big muscular guy roughly picked her up, "you fucking whore, trying to run away, what the hell were you thinking? Did you honestly think you could get away? And if you did where would you go? Because as much as you wouldn't trust me you should when I tell you that we are in the fucking middle of nowhere, so no one would find your sorry ass." 

He continued yelling at her, then he scoffed "even if someone found you they wouldn't help you, you are worthless and pathetic!"

The guy walked until they meet with the rest of the guys, Jenni hung her head in complete shame. She was kidding herself, to actually think that she could have gotten away.

"Good Job Ron." Pauly said, shooting an evil smirk at Jenni. She cringed at the look and hated that he had complete control of her.

The walked back and Jenni was shocked to see there was one more person in the house. It was a petite, tan, brunette girl and she smiled when the guy named Ron walked in the house.

"Sam get out of the way," Pauly said to her and she backed off. " Ronnie, I'll take care of her."

Ronnie shoved Jenni's body off of him so hard it made her hit the ground with a loud thud. She broke out into tears of desperation, pain, and loss of motivation to fight for her life. She did not want to get hit, but she knew she was going to get punished for what she did.

"Get this stupid whore out of here, why the hell is she still in this room?" The girl asked.

"Sam, just shut up, no one wants to hear you bitch. Ronnie take care of your girl." The smaller guy with the big ego said glaring at her. Jenni knew if that Sam girl would have been a girl at the club she probably would have beat her up, but she obviously wasn't at the club.

Pauly picked up the sobbing brunette and climbed up the stairs. He wasn't tense at all like she expected, he just seemed tired. He placed Jenni on the mattress and left the room without looking at her once. She was so shocked that he didn't hurt her. She waited and waited for her to come back because he changed his mind but hours later he still never came. She was still on edge with what had all taken place and anxious continuously thinking Pauly would return.

Jenni could hear yelling from downstairs. "What the fuck Pauly are you going soft all of a sudden?"

"Fuck off Mike, I mean I hurt her enough yesterday!" Pauly yelled back.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you want to get in my face again?" Mike screamed.

"Don't fucking push me…" Pauly yelled back.

"You are going all soft on that whore, it is like she is actually worth something to you!" Ronnie yelled.

"Ron don't get involved" Sam's voice pleaded.

"Just shut up, you guys are always on each other about stupid shit all the time, just let it go Mike," Vinny said defending Pauly.

"Oh so what you guys are going all nice? I mean seriously stop being such bitches and man up!" Mike yelled. "You usually would have already fucked the bitch by now!"

Jenni hated that they were all getting heated just because Pauly didn't hurt her because she was glad that he didn't. She was scared that all of them busting his balls about it would pressure him to come back to the room and hit her.

She also hated how they were talking about rapping other girls like it was some kind of sport of hobby. To them it probably was. She was completely disgusted that this took place before. She had to wonder how many girls had been in this room, how many girls had been assaulted physically, and sexually. And how many girls before were in this horrible, emotion tangling situation. This whole place and the events that have taken place have drained her. She also wondered if the girl Sam was Ronnie's actual girlfriend or just another one of herself, but she just got a few more 'rights'

They continued to argue on and on about it till finally a door was slammed downstairs. Then Jenni herd footsteps coming up the stairs and she held her breath. She hoped that Pauly didn't change his mind and that he finally decided to hurt her. She curled her body up into a ball, trying if she even could to protect herself.

When the door was thrown open, as she expected it was Pauly with rage filled eyes.

"Now everyone thinks I'm going soft, and I am not nice at all. It is all your fucking fault!" He said kicking her sending pain throughout her body. She laid there in agony hoping it would end soon.

Pauly was genuinely shocked that she wasn't saying anything back. He kicked her again then stopped. He looked at the hot tears running down her face. Then he when over to the wall and punched it in defeat.

"If you would have listened to me and fucking stayed in this room I wouldn't have to be doing this right now! If you just could listen, then everything could go fine but no! I hope you learn soon because pretty soon your whole body will be covered in bruises! " He said and he truly wished he didn't have to do this to her, but he had to because she didn't listen to the rules.

"You can sleep on the floor tonight!" He said taking the old mattress. He had not emotion whatsoever on his face, all his emotions were masked as he dragged the mattress out of the room locked the door.

Jenni layed on the ground sobbing uncontrollably, waiting and waiting for the pain to go away.

**.**

A day went by and no one came upstairs to the room where Jenni was. They were still in the house though because she would hear them talking and other commotion. So she knew that there was always someone at the house.

They probably didn't trust her in the house alone, thinking she might try to run away again. But now she couldn't possibly think of trying that again. She got nothing out of besides more bruises to add to the collection on her body. She knew they always made sure someone was home just in case though.

It was in the afternoon, and since it was summer it was pretty warm inside the house. Then she heard some people walk out the door and start the car. There was still someone in the house because she heard footsteps walking around the house doing various things.

Then the footsteps began walking up the stairs and she bit her tongue trying not to breathe too heavily or make any noise. When the door flew open she shut her eyes not wanting to see what was coming. Then the curiosity got to her within seconds and she opened them to see who was there.

She was shocked to see that it was Vinny. He never has said anything to her, never hurt her, never did a thing to her. If she would trust anyone in the house right now it would be him, but that was if. She wouldn't be as stupid to trust anybody right now.

She was also was surprised to see the look on Vinny's face because it was one of sympathy. Something she did not expect to get from anyone in the house and she hadn't gotten until now. Before she was put in the situation she hated when people had sympathy for her, but now after seeing Vinny, she almost craved it.

He bent down near her and placed a plate down next to her and a water bottle. On the plate was a sandwich and an apple. She looked at him gratefully and he just looked away from her.

She was curios if Pauly told him to give her food, or if Vinny decided himself. Then that made her think if he did decide to do it himself, then would he get in trouble for it? But either way she was still extremely grateful.

He didn't say anything he just left the room. Jenni didn't understand why he did that but she was happy because she finally realized she hadn't ate in two days and she was starving. She quickly ate feeling satisfied to have finally ate something.

As much as she hated it, she was going to have to get used to living like this, no friends and family, no rights, no privacy, no nothing. She was Pauly's now, almost like his slave. _He owned her and she couldn't do anything about it._

**So what did you think? I am really into writing this story and all so I think I will be updating this one a lot. I have a lot of ideas on where to take this story (:**

**But please review, I love to see what you lovely readers have to say (:  
>iPaulyJwoww<strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

It has been five days since the last time Pauly has come up to the room. And five days since Jenni heard Pauly in the house at all. Everyday Vinny has come upstairs about twice a day bringing Jenni something to eat. He never says anything to her but just gives her the same sympathetic look as the time before.

Jenni felt disgusting, she hasn't bathed since she got here and she felt so dirty and grimy. She didn't know if it was day or night anymore and she was starting to loose count of the days she had spent in this horrible room.

Jenni was lying on the floor since the mattress was taken away when she heard that Pauly had come home. Vinny was the only one in the house to great him.

"Hey Pauly," Jenni heard Vinny saying "I'm glad your back."

"Thanks Vin." Pauly said happily and just then Jenni heard another car pull up, get out and came in the house.

"Pauly, you're back." Mike said.

"Yeah, I just needed to get away, you know…" He said trying to explain himself in short terms.

"Yeah, yeah I know what you mean." Mike responded, "It's all cool."

Pauly laughed which shocked her, she had assumed that he was in a bad mood, "Yeah well I'm back now my dude." It was the first time Jenni had ever heard Pauly happy. In a strange way she liked it, and almost wanted him to be happy.

**.**

A few hours later, Jenni was still stuck in the same room, bored to death. She heard Pauly say he was leaving to go to the store with Vinny, which since Sam and Ronnie had gotten back, would leave Jenni with the people she trusted least in the house, them and Mike.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs and Jenni assumed it was Vinny giving her something to eat before he left.

The flew open and a dark silhouette appeared in the frame breathing heavily. It wasn't Pauly and she let out a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived when the person turned in her direction and began striding towards her, a sultry smirk never leaving his face.

When he got towards her, she could see that the person was Mike, "The-there you are!" He said stumbling and nearly falling over. He pulled on her wrist leading her to the middle of the room, "I brought you your mattress back… here, me and Pauly have been getting in a few arguments… so you're going to help me feel better." He slurred and started to kiss the scared brunettes neck.

She tensed up at the touch of his lips, "N-no stop," She pleads like a little girl. It was as if he hadn't heard her at all, he pushed her up against the wall, his hands traveling everywhere.

"Stop, stop, please!" She cried and her voice was getting more and more panicked. "Let go of me!" She screamed, and Mike took her open mouth as an opportunity to shove his tongue down her throat.

She struggled but the more she did, the more force he used, his hands were groping her and his tongue was shoved so far in her mouth, it was making her gag.

She couldn't breathe, and needed air but he just wouldn't stop. The door was still open behind him and Jenni saw her chance, she bit down as hard as she could on his tongue and made a run for it as he howled in pain.

It either didn't faze him, or was very short lived, just as she reached the door he outstretched a hand and slammed it shut. He pushed up against her, trapping her in a corner of the small room. He pulled his arm back and she flinched, thinking he was going to hit her.

"Don't worry baby I'm not going to hit you, I want you to be awake for this." He sneered. He used her shirt to drag her back to the mattress in the middle of the room.

He hovered on top of her and he was laughing, which horrified Jenni. She continued to struggle, and she scratched his face and he and suddenly he became very serious. He grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back, so tight they were starting to go numb.

He held them with one hand while he attempted to his other hand over her mouth; she bit him and screamed at the top of her lungs.

She immediately felt pain when he backhanded her. Her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over. She shut them, trying not to give him the satisfaction, all the fight she had was gone.

She stopped moving and tried to focus on controlling her breathing, maybe if he didn't get a reaction he would get bored and leave. On the inside though, she was screaming and praying for help, and crying. But she started crying for real too. She hadn't realized she was sobbing uncontrollably as his hands continued to roam up and down her body.

His hot breath landed on her nose and the stench of alcohol filled her nostrils and she cringed. She felt her shirt being peeled off and her eyes flew open. She immediately began to struggle but he held her down with a vice like grip. She knew she wasn't going anywhere.

She choked out tears as she begged him repeatedly to stop, she tried kicking him but it was no use, he was to strong. Her shirt was off and he started on her pants. "LET ME GO!" She screamed over and over but he ignored her cries. He chuckled darkly and carried on ripping her clothes off.

She looked up into his eyes, "Please just stop." She whimpered, he started loosening his belt, and she felt her underwear being ripped off, he stared down at her hungrily.

Her mouth went dry, and she knew that was it, it was over, there was no point in fighting anymore. She didn't even want to try anymore, because it was no use. There's nothing she can do. He was going to rape her, with or without her consent.

She felt herself go limp, she shut her eyes as tears rolled down her face reminding her that she was really hear and this wasn't just a nasty nightmare.

"Just kill me now." She whispered. He pulled his belt off and grabbed her wrists together, he started tying them behind her back when the door busted open leaving a furious looking Pauly.

"What the hell are you doing ?" He shouted.

"Just having some fun, what's your problem?" Mike scowled.

"Get off her before I do something I regret," He stated calmly although anger seared through his brown eyes.

Mike momentarily seemed to have forgotten she was there so Jenni took it as a chance to get away from him, she slowly pushed herself backwards; his head snapped round and he took hold of her ankle yanking her back towards him.

"Oh no you don't you're not going anywhere." He growled, Jenni trembled underneath him as he clutched at her throat.

"Stupid bitch," he started to squeeze and Jenni tried her hardest to breath but was failing.

Just when she was going to pass out she felt Mike being yanked away from her, "YOU DON'T EVER TOUCH HER! EVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Pauly yelled, rage coursing through him.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?" Mike yelled back just as loud. Pauly seemed taken aback for a moment but quickly regained his composure, "I don't"

Jenni felt her stomach drop; Pauly had changed his mind and was going to leave her with Mike.

"It was my idea to kidnap her, She is mine go get your own! I came up here to bang her myself and to find out that you were going to beat her to it!

Pauly glared at him before carrying on, "If she's going to please anyone it will be me so get out and don't come back in this room until you have your own!"

Then Jenni, in the heat of the moment spoke up, "I'm not a dog, you don't own me." Both Pauly and Mike turned to stare at her, then she realized it was a mistake.

"Aren't you going to hit her for that?" Mike queried, Pauly seemed to come to his senses and marched over to Jenni.

She backed up against the wall, fear in her eyes. Just when she thought he was about to hit her, he stopped. He just looked at her as she was trying to send him a pleading look.

"I'll do it after you've left," he said his eyes never leaving Jenni's.

"But I want to see this…" Mike whined.

"No because I have other stuff planned as well," He said turning his head and grinning at Mike.

That was when Jenni truly noticed the absence of her clothes and felt very exposed.

"Fine." Mike said trudging out of the small room and slammed the door shut. Pauly got up and walked over to the door. He pressed his ear to it and waited till he was sure Mike was gone. Jenni sat there scared, but also puzzled as to why he would want to wait.

After he was sure Pauly turned back to Jenni, who curled up, not sure of what he was planning. A cold breeze swept though from under the door and she involuntarily shivered.

He let out a small sigh before pulling his white t-shirt off and handed it to her. She looked at it and she was confused, "Just put it on, it's not going to burn you…" He spoke to her for the first time in five days.

She didn't move, Pauly sighed of annoyance and turned around. She slowly put it on; it was too big for her and reached down to about mid-thigh. Jenni looked at the pile of her ripped clothes on the floor and lost it, she began full on weeping.

Pauly spun back around startled by her outburst but when he saw her, his face softened. He held his arms out, "come here." He said softly.

She looked at him through the tears and she was more confused than ever, "w-what?" She managed to croak out. He sent a small almost sympathetic smile, "come here."

She walked up to him and he wrapped his muscular arms around her, holding her close. For a while she just stood there but eventually gave up whatever inward battle she was fighting with herself and hugged him back. She broke down crying even harder, he sat down and pulled her into his lap. The whole time never letting go of her.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, her arms still wrapped around him. "W- why does this have to happen to me, what d-did I do?" Jenni sobbed.

"Shhhhh don't worry he's gone now." Pauly whispered rocking her back and forth. Why was he being so nice to me? Was all she could think. But right now she just needed someone to hug her and tell her everything is going to be ok.

He started rubbing soothing circles on her back calming her down considerably.

Once she stopped crying altogether he pulled back to look at her, he wiped the tears from under her eyes with his thumb. She looked up at his concerned face which only mad her start crying again. "Oh don't cry again," he said pulling her back in for another hug.

She hid her face in his chest breathing in his warm musky sent. Pauly stood up, pulling Jenni with him, "do you want to take a shower or something?" She did but didn't want him there.

"It will make you feel better, trust me and I will be right outside the door no one will get in." Pauly promised her.

He began leading her towards the door. When Jenni didn't move he let out a sigh, "look I'm not going to try anything. I don't know what's the matter with me, normally I would have rapped you by now."

She let go of his hand and her eyes widened in shock, he had rapped other girls so that he would probably do it again.

"Jenni, I was just kidding," He said putting an arm around her waist. "I have never raped before and I don't plan to start. It is just Mike and Ron who have… 'done' it before."

She shifted her gaze to the floor, "that's the worst joke in the world." She sniffed.

"Yeah well I've never been good with jokes," he let out a small chuckle leading her away from that horrible room.

We walked down the hallway in silence, his arm never once leaving her. As we were passing the living room Mike walked out.

I stopped walking and instinctively hid behind Pauly, a large smirk grew on his face and he wolf whistled as he stared at us both.

Pauly ignored him, simply pulling her along a little quicker than normal. "Fine be that way miserable sod," Mike let out and walked in the opposite direction.

"Oh and by the way Jenna or Jenni or whatever the hell your name is, I got our little meeting on film. I'm gonna have such a great time watching it over and over again!" he shot her a cheeky grin as I felt tears forming behind my eyes threatening to spill over.

"Don't worry I'll get it from him later," Pauly reassured her as they entered the bathroom. She didn't feel reassured though, she felt disgusted. She just wanted the floor to swallow her up and never release her again. She just stood there waiting for Pauly to leave.

"Are you going to go in the shower or not?" he asked. "Not with you in here," she said in a duh sort of way.

"What it's not like I haven't seen you before," he smirked. Her mouth dropped in disbelief; he comforts her then just when she is starting to get over it he brings the whole thing up again laughing as if it's nothing.

"I'm not showering with you in here," Jenni stated simply.

"You'll do whatever I tell you to do because yo-" he started. "I'm NOT yours!" she cut in.

"You take that back," he pointed at her dangerously. "Please just leave, I want to be alone." He glared at her for a long moment, "fine." He huffed walking out and slamming the door behind him.

She quickly locked the door feeling somewhat relieved that she was once again alone. She tugged the oversized shirt off and stepped into the warm inviting water.

She felt dirty, violated, and disgusted. She grabbed the nearest sponge and began scrubbing all over, washing all of the Mike off of her.

She was mad at herself and ashamed that she let any of this happen, she bet Pauly enjoyed having her cling onto him crying like a baby. She hates herself, maybe she should just die. She was sure the world would be a much better place without her.

She turned off the water and stepped out into a towel, it was then that she realized that she had nothing to wear. Her clothes were torn so she couldn't wear them anymore.

She hastily put the shirt back on and crept out. Pauly wasn't there, she headed straight for his drawers and found some boxers and a pair of shorts. The shorts were too big and wouldn't stay up so she just put the boxers on. She decided to let her hair dry naturally seen as there was no hairdryer in sight.

She heard footsteps and jumped as the door opened, "good, you're done. Now get back to your room," Pauly said coldly.

Her room, she didn't want to go back in there. Mike could decide to come back at any time and this time Pauly might not be there to stop him.

Pauly began pulling her hand to take her back to the room, She couldn't go back in there she was too scared; she doubted she would even be able to sleep. She stood as still as she could, "Hurry up!" Pauly said irritably.

"Pauly please don't make me go back in there," She whispered looking at the floor. Pauly stopped shooting her a questioning glance. He didn't understand what she wanted. "Just let me stay with you," she pleaded quietly in a hopeful voice.

"Oh so you're ok with me being here now!" Pauly scoffed loudly. She sniffed looking up at him, "Pauly please don't leave me on my own, I feel safe with you."

He laughed, "You feel safe with me, the person who kidnapped you tortured you and nearly let a man rape you?" She put my hand on his shoulder, "but you didn't, you could have let him but you didn't."

She sent him a small smile and he looked at her like she was crazy. "Just please don't make me go back there, I'm scared Pauly," Jenni begged. She must have looked pathetic, she almost expected him to laugh in her face and turn her away.

He gave her a look of understanding; "you're afraid he'll come back aren't you?" he spoke quietly. She shifted her gaze away, looking anywhere but his face. He caught her and tilted her chin up staring into her eyes, she nodded about to cry all over again.

"Don't be embarrassed you have every right to be scared," he said leading her back into his room and shutting the door.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She let out, she couldn't help it…it was a question that she had been burning to ask since he found her with Mike.

Now it was his turn to look at the floor, "I don't know, I just…I don't wanna talk about it." She simply nodded leaving it at that, she did not want to make him angry. She kind of liked this side of him.

Jenni climbed into his queen size bed, and Pauly followed after her and he pulled the blankets up on top of them. "Goodnight Pauly," she said lying down. "Goodnight," he replied turning out the light. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close, she didn't protest at all, she snuggled closer to him.

For some unknown reason the closer she was to him the safer she felt, which is weird considering he's the one she should be afraid of. Pauly was so confused about the way he was acting. He didn't understand why he was starting to care so much about Jenni, but he didn't hate it. 


End file.
